


She'll be okay

by Sybariticfanfiction (SybariticReyna)



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentions of the other Horsemen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybariticReyna/pseuds/Sybariticfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At this point, that's your only comfort. Because the world is ending and there's not a damn thing either of you can do about it.<br/>Seer! Reader is dating Fury and they spend their last day together being cute and angsty. Reader is implied ace and uses 'she/her'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Endings

**Author's Note:**

> We might get a happy ending.

"I love you." She murmurs the words like a prayer, her hands ghosting over your face, your shoulders, your arms.

She knows as well as you do that this is the last time you'll see each other. You saw it, although she swears up and down it will not come to be. _Not even Seers know that,_ she had argued. _The council would never do such a thing to War._

They would. They _will._ And you are going to die along side the rest of humanity.

You're not supposed to be alive anyway, considering Fury was tasked to kill you years ago. She was originally offended by the order, figuring herself too good to kill an insignificant little human. They only resorted to using her to catch you after other servants tried and failed, simply because they completely lost your trail.

Perks of being a Seer.

You had allowed Fury to catch you eventually, after she had realized you're not just _some human_ but before she began to harbor any animosity towards you for evading. You knew, even as she shoved you against a brick wall and dug her claws into your neck just enough to keep your skin intact, that there was a considerable chance that she and you could fall in love.

And you told her just that, with a smile that made her heart quicken (which you only know because she told you after the fact). You told her that your future self adores the sound of her laughter and hates when she puts too much sugar in your coffee and that your current self really really wants those claws away from her neck.

That was the first time you heard that wonderful laugh, and afterwards she made a show of sparing you, just this once.

"I love you." She repeats, as if she knows where your mind is heading.

Fury will make it through the jump started End War. She will survive and she will help clear her brother's name. _You_ can accept that, but she seems to be having trouble. You try to smile, but it comes out lopsided. "I love you too."

"I..." Her frame shudders, and even in the lowlight you can make out her tears. "Please."

You're not sure who's she's trying to win over at this point. You? The Council? The Universe?

Sighing, you hold her even tighter, "Fury, it's okay."

"It's not!" She snarls, more venom in her voice than you've ever heard outside your visions. "It's not okay. They... I'm going to lose both you and my brothers in one fell swoop and... It's not fair. Why should we have to put up with this?"

You run your fingers through her hair comfortingly. "Because, this is the way things have to be. I've looked into every possible option and each just leads to another variation of the same thing, with more or less deaths."

"For who?" Her voice cracks and for a second you consider not telling her anymore. She's witnessed so much devastation in her millennia's, but for some reason it causes her pain when you mention seeing such things.

"Either the angels or demons. The humans are all wiped out within a few years, even the ones with those high tech bunkers. Currently we're favoring the demons." You say slowly, tracing her tattoos with the tips of your fingers. "I think the angels will pull through though, and then they'll be left with you."

"I will show them why nephilim were put to death." She snarls, lifting her head proudly. She does not regret the genocide, not in the slightest. She knows, she _remembers_ what they did, and she views their deaths as justice.

Sometimes you wonder if she thinks her own death will be justice too, for everything _she's_ done.

"I love you." You remind her suddenly, getting up on your tiptoes to kiss her. It's short, although you wouldn't dare call it sweet, what with your tears. But it is full of love and warmth, and it is enough for now. "I love you so much and I would not trade this timeline for anything. Even the one where Strife was told to track me." You joke.

She makes a choked noise, her head falling onto your shoulder. "You would like him. Or at least found his sass entertaining."

"I know. In one timeline he killed me though. I think it was because I kept talking about the future. Or maybe I was talking about you. Strife didn't like my Seeing." You laugh halfheartedly.

"No, I can't imagine he would." She shakes her head, pressing her nose into your neck.

"That was much easier to watch than when you killed me though." You hum. "It's... Weird. Because I loved you from the very start, or at least my future self did and I sorta inherited that." Seeing is confusing, even to you. "But at the same time, there's lots of things I didn't See, and I didn't know what it felt like. Being in love."

Fury sighs. "I know. Nothing could've prepared either of us."

"Mmm," You hum rather than answer, slowly pulling your arms off her. "Do you want to sit down then, or are we going to be moody all day?"

This makes her laugh. "It's three AM, and you are not wearing pants."

"I don't see what my apparel, or lack thereof, has to do with the time." You hmph, marching over to the kitchen to put on the kettle.

Fury follows you with a smile and settles down in one of your worn kitchen chairs. "Speaking of the time, why are you awake at such an hour?"

_Pfft_. "I knew you'd be coming, of course." You chirp, getting to work on whipping up some homemade hot cocoa. "You want marshmallows?"

"I suppose." You hear the distinct sound of Fury removing her claws, the quiet clinking out of place in your run down apartment but nonetheless welcome. That sound means she plans on staying for a while.

"So how has your week been going?" You prompt, moving to grab the carton of milk. Half milk, half hot water. That's how you've always done this.

"Aside from the imminent threat of losing the love of my long, long life, good." She says, her voice chilly. Not nearly as much as before, but enough to make you flinch. She falls silent for a beat, finally responding sincerely, "Death has been pestering me more often. He wants to meet the person I keep going to see."

"He wants to meet me." You correct, your heart fluttering. The idea of meeting the Four Horsemen, of meeting _Fury's family_ , is something you've contemplated many a time.

There's a brief flash in front of your eyes, four comets hurtling towards earth. For a second you swear you can smell it, the burning and the dust and blood. Trembling, clutch the coffee mug in your hand like an anchor. _She's gonna be okay_ , you reassure yourself.

"What did you see?" Fury says your name like an order, but you recognize the crack in it. She's just worried. She's _always_ worried.

You shake your head, smiling. "M fine. Everything's alright."

She makes a displeased noise, and you don't have the heart to look directly at her. God knows what kind of secrets you'll spill whenever Fury so much as frowns. Explaining that you've seen the actual End War and the devastation of earth to your girlfriend doesn't sound like what you want to be doing the last night you'll be together though.

You'd much rather reminisce and drink hot chocolate.

You almost tell her anyway, but the tea kettle screeches disagreeably. It only takes you a few seconds to get both your cups of cocoa filled, and you carefully make your way over to the table.

"Thank you." Fury says quietly, smiling as you take the chair across from her. One of her feet hook your ankle as soon as you're settled, and you laugh.

"You're welcome." You tell her. "So..."

"So?" She raises an eyebrow and takes a long sip of her hot chocolate. You've never gotten used to her habit of drinking scaldingly hot beverages. Apparently Horsemen aren't as bothered by extreme temperatures as humans. Fury doesn't care much for the cold though.

You shrug. "I don't know. It's weird. What are we supposed to talk about now?" _What with my death hanging over the both of us_.

"How has your week been going?" She quips, smiling lightly.

You roll your eyes. Nothing like having your own words thrown back at you. "Oh, you know. The usual... Some asshole tried to stuff a dollar bill down my shirt though."

As expected, Fury's eyes go wide. " _What_?"

"It was meant to be a joke." You shrug. You would say something like 'kids these days' but it was actually a middle aged guy, who was then offended when he was kicked out. Being a waitress is _so_ much fun.

You See it a split second before it happens, leaving you just enough time to scold, "Fury! Don't-"

The handle of her mug snaps off, although her expression hardly changes. "I apologize." She says, her voice icy. " _Humans_."

" _Horsemen_." You respond with just as much irritation, shaking your head. "Always breaking my things."

She lips quirk as if she can't maintain the proper amount of wrath with you around. "Tell me next time something like that happens. I'm sure Death would let Dust take care of it."

"You're not gonna sic your brother's crow on every asshole who makes at pass at me." You laugh.

"Perhaps not _everyone_." She allows. Her smile in enough to melt your heart, forcing your eyes down to your drink.

The two of you continue to chat in the same manner for the next few hours, long after your hot chocolate is gone. Eventually you move to the couch, and you end up curled up in Fury's arms, but you simply continue to talk. She kisses you at one point, but when she's pulls away she's got tears in her eyes.

You immediately try to comfort her, going on and on about _something_ , anything that manages to distract her.

You think it's harder on her than it is you. You've already accepted it, and while dying itself scares you, you don't have to keep going afterwards. You'll be lost in the Well of Souls, while Fury will still have her responsibilities as a Horseman and one of the last nephilim.

So you try your best to simply keep the conversation going anywhere aside from the end of the world, retelling stories she's heard a million times and occasionally recalling dates she's never been on but you remember vividly.

She understands, of course, that sometimes it's hard for you to differentiate between timelines. She likes hearing about her alternate selves anyway, and you're pretty sure she takes comfort in the fact most of your timelines involve falling for her. As if that makes it more real or something.

As the first hints of sunlight reach your windows, all pale pinks and purples, you fall silent. For a second, it's just like any of other date, and you smile. "You're so pretty." The pastel sky almost makes her seem angelic.

But she's _not_ , and that's even better, in your opinion. She's Fury, one of the Four Horsemen, and she is the most amazing girlfriend you could've ever imagined.

She sighs, burying her face in your neck and tightening her grip on you. "I have to leave soon."

"I know." You could tell her the exact number of minutes before one of the Watcher's notice her absence too, but you don't. Tangling your fingers in her wild mass of purple hair, you settle for, "I love you."

It's not enough, and it won't ever be. There aren't words to fix this, but it's all you've got.

She cups your face in her hands, her eyebrows furrowed and a pout on her lips. "I..."

You smile. "I know." 


	2. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promised a happy ending! ! Post revival chapter (thanks Death) where the Horsemen are trying to balance everything again without the Council. Reader gets reunited with Fury and meets most of the family.

Waking up was blurry and terrifying.

You don't wake up softy or nice and slow. You wake up abruptly, your heart pounding and your entire body _aching_ , but... oddly complete.

You would love to say your first words upon being reanimated were something romantic, like your girlfriend's name, but instead all that comes out of your mouth is, "What the hell?"

You shouldn't have woken up.

You're _dead_.

But, as the weeks pass and humanity begins to rebuild itself around you, it becomes obvious someone did something to revive the humans. Your Sight even returns, giving you glimpses of the future and various other timelines.

You know Fury is looking for you. She has to be. But it takes you weeks to even begin catching images of her future, and even longer to come across one where you meet.

One that doesn't even start with Fury, in fact.

You find her (slightly) older brother actually, in his smaller, more human looking form and splattered with what you know is blood. Something about a troublesome demon that Death told him to take care of, you don't know the specifics.

You slide into the seat across from him after he gets a few drinks down and begins to chill out, unable to keep yourself from smiling radiantly. "Strife." You greet, giving him your name.

He blinks, lifting his head to glare at you in obvious confusion. "Yes?"

"What's up?" You ask, trying to reign in your excitement. Finally. _Finally_ you get to meet her family.

He pauses, running his finger tip over the rim of his drink. You think it's whiskey, although you're not really into the hard liquor scene. Unless it's mixed into a cocktail. "Do you know who you're talking to, kid?"

"Of course. You're my girlfriend's older brother." You lay your hand in your palm, watching his reaction with amusement.

He takes it with surprising grace, lifting one eyebrow (and the motion is so Fury like it makes your heart ache) and asking, "You think I'm an idiot?"

"No, but I'm not lying. Fury was assigned to neutralize a Seer a few years back, before War jumped the gun even. I haven't seen her since before the revival though, and I'm sure you've noticed." You respond. A waitress approaches when you finish, but you just ask for a water.

"Why wouldn't she kill you?" Strife asks, his eye narrowed. He's looking for signs deceit, you know. You looked into several versions of this conversation, and you have to tread carefully to avoid being shot. Strife is _impatient_.

"I told her I loved her and that she sucks at making coffee." You smile warmly, looking down at the table in embarrassment.

"Loved?" He puts emphasis on the past tense.

You shrug. "Multiple timelines. It's great, being a Seer. I still love her, don't worry."

He makes a face, but you can't name the emotion behind it. With Fury it's easy, but the others... Not so much. "How many 'timelines' end in your death?"

"Uncountable. I've seen several today alone. The only one I haven't, or this version of me, hasn't evaded was the End War one. You're a really good shot, by the way." This is accompanied by a shudder.

He smirks, his shoulders shaking with laughter. "You saw me kill you?"

You smile tersely. "Yes."

"What about Fury?" He raises an eyebrow, obviously interested.

"A few times, near the beginning. If I let her catch me too quickly or waited too long and she grew irritated. After I confessed, never." You hum. The words _I love you_ echo in your head.

"Hmph." He finishes his drink and slams it down. "You wanna hitch a ride then, I assume?"

"Oh, yes. Please." You press a hand against your chest and get to your feet.

Strife snorts, looking away. "Don't give me that look, kid."

"Can't help it." You laugh. "I'm in love."

* * *

 

You're not quite sure what you expect upon meeting back up with Fury, but you know it wasn't this.

You don't even remember what you thought it would be as Strife yanks you into the 'Death's living room' (you think that was supposed to be a pun, because its set up more like an office).

The two older Horseman are chatting when you enter, Fury perched on the large desk and seemingly sorting through a stack of papers while Death glares at nothing in particular and talks. He's the first to notice the two of you, saying, "Stri-- what have you done _now_?"

"Actually..." You laugh, unable to finish the sentence.

Fury looks up sharply at the sound of your voice and glow of her eyes becomes almost painfully bright when she spots you.

For a few moments that's all she does is _stare_ , in apparent amazement and shock. Her daze is broken when you smile, and faster than you can comprehend, her arms are around you, spinning you like you're in some kind of trashy romcom. Usually you would make a joke about her being too strong, but your voice in no where to be found.

You know from the way she buries her face in your hair and digs her claws into your hips she doesn't plan on releasing you anytime soon. Her voice is quiet and reverent, repeating your name over and over.

You can't take a breath around all the emotions in your chest, let alone speak, but Fury understands. Wrapping your arms around her is enough, and it will always be. It feels _so good_ to be home.

Death is saying something, you know, but you can't concentrate long enough to comprehend his words. "What is going on?" Is a safe bet though.

Strife's voice, however, is loud enough to shake you out of the haze. "Yeah, so... I figured out why Fury ain't interested in any of her suitors. She's got a human."

Fury lets out a disgruntled huff, and you laugh into her neck. "Strife!" She chastises, the same time you say, "Damn right."

"And this human..." Death prompts, obviously expecting either yourself or Fury to answer.

She makes a low growling noise in reply, and you roll your eyes. You tilt your head up, carefully pressing a kiss to her clavicle (damn Horsemen, always too tall) before twisting around to face Death. "It's nice to meet you."

He raises an eyebrow, and you abruptly realize he no longer wears that mask. Something... You can See _something_ , but you cannot fathom what is it exactly. Maybe it's a past vision? You've always had trouble with those.

His bright orange eyes narrow, "You're a Seer."

It's the second time you're rendered speechless today alone. Fury tightens her grip on your waist as if she knows, and that's enough to get your voice back. "It should not surprise me that you noticed, but how, exactly?" You ask slowly.

"Your eyes." He shrugs, and the large bird on his shoulder croaks irritably. Dust, you know. Fury's mentioned him.

"Oh." You laugh nervously, leaning farther into your girlfriend. The motion makes your hips sting a bit, and it occurs to you Fury may've accidentally broken skin. It's not the first time, and you know she'll be disgusted with herself if she sees the marks. _Dammit_.

"Something wrong?" Strife asks amusedly. _Double dammit._

 _Gotta come up with a distraction quick._ "Well, I mean, you did shoot me." You snap.

"He did what?" Fury's tone could freeze hell.

"Not in this timeline!" He protests. You would call it a whine if it weren't coming from one of the Horsemen. His eyes narrow, "Yet."

Threats don't really phase you at this point, and Fury's arms wrapped around your middle are making you bolder than when you're on your own. You laugh, flashing him a confident smile. "Is that a promise?"

He appears downright startled, while Fury dissolves into a fit of giggles and pulls you even closer. "Don't provoke him, dearest one."

The endearment makes you pause, but you brush it off after a moment. She probably just feels like she has to make up on lost time.

You hum, tilting you head back to kiss her jaw. "It's nice to hear your voice again, by the way."

"I should say the same." She murmurs. She rests her head on yours as you turn your attention back to Death, who's watching Strife with obvious amusement.

"Bested by a human?" He rumbles, much to his younger brother's disdain.

"You wanna--"

"Strife." You interrupt, knowing precisely where this conversation goes. You don't want either of of them in a bad mood right now, regardless of how cute you find it. They're such _siblings_. It's just adorable.

He rolls his eyes, "What?"

"Tell him about your mission." You suggest, smiling kindly.

He blinks, simply staring at you for a few seconds before apparently deciding to go along with it. "It was more than one demon. That's how they caused so much trouble for the humans. Fucker's still don't respect the balance."

"Working together? Who was their leader?" Death prompts, tilting his head curiously.

Strife shrugs, muttering something about communist demons and their horrible defenses. You're too distracted by Fury's lips moving to your neck to really care. You try not to squirm, but her breathy laughter sends shivers down your spine.

"Fury." You try to hiss, but it comes out as a sigh. "Stop that."

She backs off with a loud laugh, apparently satisfied with your flustered state. "Of course."

Strife makes a loud noise, and you know he's sneering behind his mask. "How cute."

You narrow your eyes in response, and then stop. _War's done something_. All you can make of it is annoyance, and then him returning home and speaking with Death. Their voices are muddled, and you don't bother to try and translate. It would be too invasive, you figure.

Fury twists you around as you blink out of the vision, her face scrunched up in worry. "What did you see? Are you okay? Is--"

Interrupting her, your reassure, "War will be home soon."

"How convenient." Strife mutters, and you can't help but grin.

"I love your family," You tell Fury quietly, your voice laced with laughter.

She just rolls her eyes and moves to press a chaste kiss on your forehead. "And I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! !


End file.
